


Life Lessons

by vjs2259



Series: Susan and Delenn's Excellent Adventures [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first story (so far) in a loosely tied together series that mostly explores Susan and Delenn's friendship and partnership after John Sheridan's death, encompassing the second Minbari Civil War and up to and including Delenn's death and the third coming of Valen.</p><p>Here we learn about the Falmin'shan and Delenn's experiences there. She meets Nashon (a recurring OFC in the series) and Neroon. Both relationships will play a role in later stories.</p><p>There is also a good deal about Minbari biology which tends to tilt this from porn to textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Season 1, ~2220, on Minbar
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies; not my characters or settings or backgrounds. But they are my words.

Nashon was always a little apprehensive when a new trainee was assigned to her. At eighteen cycles, she was young for a teacher, but she had shown both aptitude and interest, and had been rewarded with consequent responsibility. Still, each trainee had to live with their teacher for the final three month session, and if the two did not mesh well, the friction could make things difficult. The elders of the trainee’s clan and the head priestess of the Falmin’shan tried to match student and teacher as well as possible, but there were still occasional problems. She was on her way to meet Delenn ra’Mir now, and she was running late. She hoped the girl was not a stickler for punctuality or they would definitely start off on the wrong foot. She tried to hurry without running, since her elders were already worried that her behavior was too undignified for her position. As she turned the corner into the corridor leading to the waiting room, she paused to straighten her robes and compose her face. She was the teacher here, after all. Moving forward at a more dignified pace, she entered the waiting area. As she had feared, the other teachers had already claimed their charges, and there was only one slight girl waiting, sitting bolt upright on the hard stone bench. She was calmly looking around the room, with an air of curious interest.

“You must be Delenn. I am Nashon. Welcome to the Falmin’shan a’Tuzanoor.”

The girl rose from the bench, and made the ritual bow appropriate for an unfamiliar superior. “I am at your service, and prepared to listen, and to learn.”

“Very well. Follow me, I will show you our rooms.”

 

On the walk back, Nashon tried to start several conversations with her new student, but received only monosyllabic, though exceptionally polite, replies. She sighed aloud, and thought to herself, _‘Is the girl shy? Or upset about something?’_ She needed to get to know her a little before they started the practical portion of the training. All religious caste Minbari who trained in temple schools rotated through the local Falmin’shan for their sexual education. At younger ages, the training was theoretical and classroom-based. The classes covered basic anatomy and physiology involving sexuality and reproduction. The younglings also learned all the rituals involved with courtship, mating, and joining, specific to their caste. Falmin’shan training was open to the other castes, although only religious and worker caste children ever took advantage of it. The warrior caste presumably had their own training programs for their young ones, although Nashon had never heard of anyone who knew for certain. In later rotations, the students learned various pathways to pleasure. These included initiation of intimacy, pathways to consummation, as well as sublimation of desire; using techniques such as meditation, massage, masturbation, and other forms of intimate contact. The last session was the three month in-house practical test of their understanding of the theories. Each student was assigned a teacher or guide, living in the same room with them, often sharing their bed, and practicing on themselves and others. In addition, they were required to serve those who came to the temple requesting assistance. Those who felt the call to become a priest or priestess of pleasure stayed for further training, but the caste leaders felt strongly that all benefited from basic training and education in such an important part of life.

Nashon often wondered what other races did about training in sexuality. The Centauri were certainly open about it, to the point of promiscuity. She knew very little about any others. She considered Minbari ways very practical. Everyone felt sexual desire, after all, and it was only right that there be traditions and rituals to deal with it in an appropriate manner. Without them, who knew what would happen?

 

**************************

 

When they reached their room, it took her new student only a few moments to unpack her small bag of personal items into the chest provided. Besides the two low chests, there were two beds, tilted at the proper angle, and close together but not touching. The students were given clothing, and supplies for the various rituals they would be required to perform. The girl had very little, typical for someone who had been at academy since she was eight cycles old. She had laid a scroll on top of the chest. Nashon picked it up and unrolled it. It appeared to be a poem of some kind. Hearing the sudden intake of breath from Delenn, she rolled it back up carefully and said, “I take it this is private. I did not read it, and will not attempt to, be assured. Is it your own writing?”

“No,” Delenn replied hesitantly, “It was written for me by a friend. We have been together at temple for several years now.”

Nashon looked at her with curiosity, “Together? How together?”

Delenn looked at the floor, her cheeks flooded with red color. “I...well…”

Trying with some difficulty to contain her amusement, Nashon said gently, “This is a Falmin’shan, and I am a priestess here, Delenn. There is no shame in temple relationships. Young girls, and boys, often form them. Sometimes they last, sometimes not, but love is never shameful if no one is harmed. That is a part of what we try to teach here. The rituals are there to help people express love and desire, within a framework that minimizes heartache and misunderstandings.” She reached over and tilted Delenn’s head up so that their eyes met, “What is his or her name? You may look up. I cannot speak to the top of your head, it is undignified.”

Delenn smiled at that, and Nashon was astonished how much it changed the girl’s face. She was a pretty little thing, but her smile was transforming.

“Her name is Mayan, and she writes poetry. She was supposed to be at this training session, but at the last moment there was an opening at the academy in Yedor…the one where the best tee’la singers train? She was offered the place, and the elders decided she should not forego the opportunity. She has a rare gift.”

“But you miss her already, and part of you wishes she was her to share in this experience?”

“Yes,” Delenn replied, biting her lip.

“How far had you two gone in the pleasure rituals? Was this sanctioned by the elders or your teachers?”

“No,” this time the girl’s voice was low, and full of misery.

Nashon sat down beside her on the long low couch that was positioned across the foot of the two beds. “It is no matter to me. I do not plan to report you, or even to criticize. We of the Falmin’shan have a slightly different view of these things. I do need to know whether you practiced the rituals. It is important for your training…there may be things you already know, or things that you think you know, that are incorrect. I am sorry if you find this difficult, and we can certainly leave it for tomorrow. We will need to discuss it eventually however.”

“Maybe later?” Delenn’s voice had a slight note of pleading.

Nashon smiled, and said “That would be acceptable. Are you hungry? If we hurry, there may still be some slon’sha left. It always disappears first.” They rose, and left the room, this time walking side by side, in a tentative friendly silence.

 

************************

 

Neroon was standing watch in a camp just outside the city boundaries. He had asked for the twi-moon watch, when the two moons touched at the top of the sky. He knew the rest of his cohort would be peacefully asleep by that time of night, and he desperately wanted time to himself to consider his dilemma. His cohort had been assigned the trek to Tuzanoor as their final test. Left alone in a deserted area with minimal supplies, they were to make their way to the city, and report to the nearest warrior caste grouphouse. Along the way the members of the cohort also assigned a personal task to each of their group. The task is voted on by the other members, who were assumed to know what sort of duty would be the most difficult for their fellows. He had trained with these warriors, some blood relatives, all clan-brothers, for the past five cycles. They had formed a tight fighting unit; at their strongest when they worked together. He still couldn’t believe the task they had set him. If he failed, he would not only be drummed out of his cohort, but possibly not be allowed to perform the ritual marking the final passage to adulthood. He would remain a child in the eyes of his clan and cast forever.

He almost groaned aloud, but stopped short. It wouldn’t do to break watch silence. How could they do this to him? Tomorrow they would reach the outskirts of the city, and once inside the city gates, he would have to perform his task. He would have to find the nearest Falmin’shan, and avail himself of their services. His fellow warriors considered him a bit fastidious and old-fashioned in his ideas and ideals. Trusting only his caste, clan, and cohort, he found relations with outsiders difficult. He supposed they wanted him to learn to deal with strangers, or at least to embarrass him severely for their own amusement. He sighed quietly; he had no other choice but to comply. It would be difficult, but surely not that bad—he hoped.

 

************************

 

As the evening had worn on, Nashon and Delenn had begun to relax around each other. Nashon discovered her new student had a wry sense of humor, and an eye for detail. She noticed everything and cataloged it away for further reference. Her knowledge of ritual and history was astounding in one so young, and Nashon began to wonder what the future held for her. Still, when the girl began to yawn, she was recalled to her duties, and she insisted she retire for the night. Nashon herself had to stay behind in the teacher’s common area. She had reports to fill out, and needed to check the schedule to see when she and her charge would go on rotation. There was much she needed to show Delenn before they began seeing supplicants.

It was late when Nashon got back to the room. She entered as quietly as she could, assuming Delenn was already asleep. Her charge had left a candle burning in the prayer alcove—forgotten, she wondered, or was she needing a friendly light her first night in a new place?

Silently she said her prayers at the alcove, using the candle for focus, then blew it out. Their room had two long low windows, high up on one wall, and the light of the two moons gave the room a silvery glow. She removed her outer robes, leaving on the soft inner shell for sleeping, and laid down on the tilted bed, adjusting the triangular pillow so it cushioned her neck below the head bone. Hearing a faint noise, she glanced over at the other bed. Delenn was lying on her side, curled up. Her shoulders were shaking, and Nashon sighed. She couldn’t leave the girl in such distress. She got up, and sat down gently beside her, and began softly rubbing her back. She was so slender, her backbone stood out like the mountain ridges that ringed Yedor. As she rolled over on her stomach, stretching in apparent enjoyment, Nashon saw with sympathy she had been clutching her pillow like a fearful child. As Nashon began to knead the taut back muscles, moving her strong fingers from neck to buttocks on either side, she could feel the tension in her student ebb. Gently rolling her over onto her back to continue the massage, she noted the tracks of tears, half-dried on her cheeks. Nashon started to open Delenn’s robes, then stopped as she opened her eyes. “Do you wish me to continue?” she asked carefully. This was a delicate moment in their bonding, and would influence their interactions for the entire term of the training.

“Yes,” Delenn replied hesitantly, then with more force, “Yes, I do wish this.” Then she reached up to touch Nashon’s face in wonder. “What you do to me is a gift, as well as your duty, is it not?”

“It is no burden to pleasure others, Delenn. That is part of what I wish to teach you. The pleasure is mine, and yours, and ours.” She pushed aside the silken inner robe, revealing her charge’s milk white skin. Her nipples were still inverted; she was not that aroused as of yet. Nashon ran her hands down Delenn’s sides, gently brushing the chest area, and watched with never-ending wonder, as the nipples extruded and swelled in response. She leaned over and flicked one with her tongue, and almost giggled as Delenn started in surprise. “What, did your Mayan never try this?”

“Only with her hands, never…that,” she replied, a little breathless.

Nashon continued her explorations, moving her hands expertly down the ribcage, then over the center of her abdomen, “I watch your response, and continue doing what gives you pleasure, and cease that which does not please you. If you are not familiar with your partner, it is wise to ask questions. But be aware not all are able to articulate their desires. You must learn to read their body, as well as hear their words.” As she spoke, she was centering her massage just below the navel. “Under here lies the sla'tabhe’aia, the heart of pleasure for females, and ultimate destination of the male organ, the ta'bhe.” Stiffening her fingers, she probed deeply, and noted with satisfaction that Delenn’s breathing was becoming quick and irregular. Her own body was reacting now; rejoicing in the feel of soft skin under her hands, to the sight of a young girl’s awakening to pleasure. She never got tired of this moment. With one hand still massaging the higher pleasure center, she moved the other down to the sla’tabhe. Those nerve endings, located just above the opening designed for the ta'bhe, were just as sensitive, and the primary vehicle for self-pleasure and female-to-female interactions. From Delenn’s soft moans, she suspected the girl knew of this, probably from her previous explorations with Mayan. The opening was moist and slick, and she was able to easily insert one finger while using her thumb to caress the small sensitive pyramid above. The girl’s breathing was raspy now, punctuated with moans both deep and melodic. Sensing the crucial moment was near, she pushed her two fingers just over the sla' tabhe’aia down and up, at the same time increasing the speed of her caresses at the sla’tabhe. Delenn bucked once, crying out wordlessly, then Nashon watched in satisfaction as a pink flush moved up her charge’s body, followed by successive tremors indicating a successful conclusion. She gently removed her hands from the sensitive areas, but continued her caresses, letting her down slowly from the heights to which she had ascended. Delenn had closed her eyes, but now opened them slowly, tears staining her lashes. She took one of Nashon’s hands, and pressed it to her heart, silently showing her gratitude. She started to say something, but Nashon interrupted her, “Shh. It is not necessary to speak. You should sleep.”

“But…what about you? Is it not customary to offer reciprocation?”

“Customary, yes. It is part of the ritual, as you know, or would know if you were capable of logical thought at the moment…” Delenn blushed, and Nashon laughed. “Do not be embarrassed! I take it as a tribute to my skill that I have disturbed your composure. You seem to be a remarkably self-possessed young female. But, to answer your question--it is right, and kind, of you to offer, but I am tired now. I took my pleasure vicariously tonight, but I warn you, it will not always be the case.”

Delenn sat up in bed, gave her teacher a warm hug, and said, “I will look forward to it.”

Nashon returned the embrace, and touched Delenn’s face with the tips of her fingers, “Sleep now. We have much to do tomorrow.”

 

****************************

 

Weeks passed and Nashon grew more and more pleased with her trainee. About halfway through the training, she waited outside the classroom to speak with Delenn. “I wanted to let you know that I believe it’s time for you to start seeing supplicants.”

Delenn stared at the floor for a moment, trying to hide her immediate feeling of apprehension. “Are you certain I am ready?” she asked.

Nashon had to hide a smile. The girl was trying to sound confident, but failing miserably.

“I am certain. We will start tonight.”

“We?”

“Certainly. How am I to evaluate your progress without observation? All those who petition the Falmin’shan understand that this is a possibility. Indeed, for some rituals it is required. You should know this!”

“Of course I know—there is the Shan’fall, among others. But do people come here for rituals of bonding? Aren’t those generally performed within your clan?”

“There are those who join without the permission of their clan. And there are those who have no clan members living. We are here to serve them, as well as any who ask.”

“Are there preparations to be made?”

Nashon laughed, “What Minbari ritual has no preparation? There are special robes, some prayers, and we will wait in a chamber set aside for the evening’s servers and their trainers, if they are in training. It may be that no one will come, but we will remain on call each evening for the next few weeks, until I have enough information on your progress to perform the final evaluation. We answer each call in rotation, taking whatever the Universe sends our way.”

“Does anyone wait to serve during the daylight hours?”

“Oh yes. I have taken my turn in rotation some of the times you have been in class. There are fewer supplicants in the day. Our service is still viewed with suspicion among some of the religious clans, and those clan members prefer to come under cover of night. The worker caste does not have problems with what we do, but there is much jocularity concerning our services, and I suspect some may be embarrassed to be seen entering the temple grounds.”

Delenn bit her lip, and asked, “How can that not affect you? The scorn from some, and embarrassment of others?”

Nashon answered seriously, “I know what I do is important. I have decided for myself that it is right. The positive effects on other’s lives is evident, so I do not let negative opinions affect my work.”

They had reached the doorway to their room as they had been talking, and Nashon gestured Delenn inside. “Our robes are on the beds. Put yours on, and I will prepare for the ritual prayers. We will see what will happen.”

 

********************************

 

In the waiting area, Nashon watched in amusement as Delenn repeatedly tugged at the hem of her robe. Every trainee had trouble with the ritual robes; they were very short, designed for ease of access. So many times, pleasure was delayed by the awkwardness of disrobing. Of course, it could also be an extremely effective part of the ritual, but that was more advanced training. Male students had even more concerns with what the robes revealed. She herself had long ago lost the ability to be startled by what lay beneath the obra’shan. Just then a bell rang in the outer room. “Wait,” she counseled Delenn, who had risen to her feet. “The gatekeeper will ascertain who is there, and whether to admit them as a proper supplicant.”

“Do you turn people away?”

“Rarely. There have been occasions where younglings ring the bell on a dare. In the past, remote Falmin’shans were attacked by those who sought to take by force that which we freely offer.”

Delenn shuddered at the thought. “Warriors?”

Shaking her head, Nashon replied, “Every caste has those with the capacity for violence. Do not judge before the evidence is seen.”

The door opened, and the gatekeeper stuck her head into the room, “Nashon, are you up to a challenge tonight?”

“What do you mean?” asked Nashon, looking over at Delenn a little uneasily. She hoped this wasn’t going to be a difficult case, not for her student’s first attempt.

“Oh nothing. It’s a young male. He’s in Room 17.” The guard walked away, her shoulders shaking with what looked suspiciously like laughter.

 

********************************

 

Neroon, who had been escorted to Room 17 after he had changed, was fuming. He couldn’t believe he was required to wear this shameful garment, and wait on the arrival of an assigned female. Perhaps if he stayed angry, it would overcome the underlying embarrassment. He was sitting on the edge of a wide flat pallet, elevated around knee-high from the floor. The thing was horizontal, and he hoped he wouldn’t be expected to lie down on something at that precarious angle. He’d explored it a bit, but there didn’t seem to be a mechanism to adjust it. Sighing deeply, he wondered if the religious caste slept like this. He’d heard they practiced questionable rituals in their temples, even worse that the shameless perversions of the worker caste. He started at the sound of a gentle knock at the door. Rising to his feet, after once more futilely trying to arrange his robe to cover more, he straightened his spine, took hold of his warrior pride, and said, “Enter.”

Nashon entered the room in front of Delenn, and cursed inwardly at the sight of the young warrior, even as she spoke the ritual greeting. Those of the warrior caste rarely took advantage of the services offered by the Falmin’shan, and she herself had only dealt with one once. It hadn’t gone well. Still, this young male seemed well-spoken, if wary. She rapidly decided to handle this supplication herself. It might prove difficult, and it wasn’t fair to throw it to an inexperienced trainee. She gestured to Delenn to sit on the stool in the corner opposite the low couch. Then she asked Neroon what he desired from her.

 

*****************************

 

Neroon was confused by the appearance of two females, and wondered if the religious caste always performed the intimate rituals with three participants. The one who was obviously in charge explained the younger female was a student, and would be observing with his permission. Startled by the request, he stared at the small figure, as she walked by him with downcast eyes, to take the place indicated by her superior. As she passed close to him, she stole a glance upwards at his face. The lively interest in her lovely green eyes surprised a smile from him, and he found himself agreeing that she should stay. He settled precariously on the edge of the flat bed, and started a little when Nashon sat next to him, and began the ritual of intimate introduction. His attention wandered, even as the older female began to caress him in ways that he had not yet experienced with a female. He and the members of his cohort had experimented a bit; it was not discouraged in his caste, and especially in his clan. Since they were Star Riders, they all hoped to be assigned duty aboard the great cruisers that rode among the stars. The ships were single sex by tradition, and so shipboard relationships were tacitly acknowledged. Each male was expected to mate with a female at home, in the hopes of engendering progeny for the clan, but aboard ship, the rules were different. The female's touch was exciting, but he found he could not concentrate on what she was doing, His attention was drawn again and again to their silent observer, wondering what she was thinking, and whether she found this embarrassing, or stimulating.

Nashon sat back, trying to keep from smiling. The young warrior hadn't taken his eyes off her student since they'd entered the room. Whatever it was he wanted from this session, he wasn't going to get it from her. She was trying to think what would be best thing to do, for the both of them, when Delenn arose and approached Neroon. Nashon wondered to herself how the girl managed to put that sway in her walk, so that even this short robe swirled as she moved. Delenn bowed first to Nashon, then to Neroon. She asked permission to speak. Nashon nodded.

"Warrior, " she began…

"My name is Neroon, " he replied, "It would please me if you would use it."

"Neroon, then," she hesitated and then went on. "You know I am training in the pleasure rituals, and am required to answer supplicant's calls. I believe I am ready for the next step, and if Nashon agrees, I would appreciate the chance to serve you."

Both of the young people looked at Nashon with cautious pleading in their eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep from laughing out loud at their obvious mutual attraction. "Of course, Delenn. Would you like me to withdraw? I can observe, or perhaps question you both afterwards in order to evaluate your performance."

Delenn looked worried for a moment, and glanced down at the floor, then over at Neroon. She answered Nashon, but looked at Neroon while doing so, "I would prefer you to stay."

Neroon indicated that Delenn should sit next to him on the low bed. He said, "I do not wish you to feel uncomfortable." Then turning to Nashon he said, "I would like you to stay as well, Secha Nashon." Nashon nodded, then took the seat Delenn had vacated. "I will only interfere if either of you request it, or if I perceive some harm coming to either of you." Neither were listening to her anymore, and she settled back to observe with a smile.

Neroon put up one hand and traced Delenn’s face along the side, curving around to stroke her small ear, then along the base of the headbone. She tilted her head back and moaned softly. Taking this as encouragement, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes flew open in surprise, and he drew back, asking in consternation, “What? Do you religious not kiss?”

Delenn shook her head silently, while in the corner of the room Nashon made a mental note to make sure the esoteric practice was given more prominence in training. Apparently it was common among the warrior caste.

Neroon raised one eyebrow quizzically, and asked, “May I continue? This does not displease you?”

Delenn replied softly, “It only surprised me. The sensations were…quite pleasurable.”

Neroon smiled and resumed kissing her with more enthusiasm than before. He slid his tongue into her mouth and as she eagerly responded, he slid one hand into the front opening of her robe, loosening the catch. After a moment, she broke the embrace, and stood up, a trifle unsteadily. “What is wrong?” asked Neroon, with a trace of alarm. He had thought things were going well.

“I am…not sure. May we pause for a moment? This ‘kissing’ is making my head spin.”

Neroon thought she sound nervous. “Do you trust me, Delenn?”

She smiled enigmatically, and replied, “After a fashion.”

Nashon had risen and approached her. “If this is too much for you, you may call a halt to this session. This is your first time answering supplicants, and allowances are made for trainees…”

Smiling impishly, Delenn replied, “It is not too much. I rather think I would like more. Have you practiced this kissing, Nashon?”

“Not extensively. It is not a practice of the religious caste. I have read of it, of course, but we get few warriors in the Falmin’shan, and the workers only occasionally use the ritual.”

Delenn approached her teacher, placed her arms around her neck, and drew the taller woman down. “Let me show you what I have learned then…”

 

***********************************

 

Neroon almost gaped at the sight of the two females’ fervent embrace. He had never seen anything like the sensual joy these two took in each other. His ta'bhe has begun to extend while he was kissing Delenn, now it lengthened and even began to stiffen. He couldn't resist, and stood behind Delenn, reaching down to gently push her robes off her shoulders. Without breaking her kiss with Nashon, Delenn lowered her arms, and her robes slid softly on the floor, pooling around her feet. Neroon knelt and lifted one foot after another to disengage the cloth. He took the moment to remove the flat shoes Delenn was wearing, and then ran his hands up her slender yet muscular calves and thighs. When he reached her buttocks he began to shake, and quickly stood back up. Embracing her from behind, he slid his arms between the two females, and gripped Delenn’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, teasing them till they were hard points beneath his touch. Pressing up against her back, his ta'bhe began to slide between her legs, seeking its natural goal. He moaned, and Delenn broke off her impassioned kiss with Nashon and turned into his embrace. She quickly sought his mouth, and he wondered whether she even noticed the change in venue. Then she reached down to grasp his ta'bhe, and as he gasped in pleasure, he thought she surely did know who she was entwined with.

The older female discreetly withdrew, taking the opportunity to settle her mind, slow her breathing, and re-establish the mental distance required for evaluation rather than participation. Multiple pairings really were beyond her trainee, especially with an equally inexperienced warrior as the third member. Though, she mused, they both seemed to take it in stride, and she wondered whether they would ever pursue this seeming inclination.

Delenn gently pushed Neroon back towards the low couch, and he sat down slowly. He didn't even notice the peculiar angle, he was so absorbed in the sensations flooding through him. His ta'bhe had slid up inside Delenn, seeking the higher center, while his calloused fingers sought to caress her sla'tabhe. He slid backwards on the couch, swiveling his legs so that he lay on it length-wise; then half-pulled and half-lifted Delenn astride him. One hand steadied her from behind, moving up and down her spine, while the other continued to stroke her in front, first slowly, then faster as she began to move against his hand.

Delenn moved her hands up and down Neroon's hard, muscular body, so unlike the softer female bodies she had touched before. She used her thumbs to massage his lower abdomen, seeking the area that housed the ta'bhe when retracted, a area which she knew was sensitive to arousal by touch. Neroon shifted slightly under her, as if to direct her to the right spot, then grunted in approval when she found it. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, reveling in the feelings that pulsed within and without. His tab'he tickled her sla'tabhe'aia, causing a feeling of increasing tension, like something was about to explode inside her. One hand was still wandering over her back and buttocks, the other still stroking her sla'tabhe. It felt like liquid flame, licking over her wherever his fingers roamed. She gasped as his ta'bhe stiffened inside her, pressing tightly against her heart of pleasure, then began to pump. The tension crested as her own contractions began, milking the ta'bhe inside her and pulling the fluid deeper within, as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Neroon had thought it would be hard to concentrate on pleasuring the female when his own feelings were so intense and overwhelming. The opposite was true; moving his hands over her, watching her face for reactions to his touch, and trying to hold off until she was ready to receive him only accentuated his pleasure. The reciprocity enhanced every movement, every stroke and caress, every touch until he was no longer certain which of them was responding to what. As her skin became hot and flushed, he felt his ta'bhe slip into the slot it was created for, deep inside her. He stiffened in response and growled as he felt her silken walls caress him with pulsating waves, and he let it all go, let it flow into her as the Universe had designed.

Nashon was watching carefully, and trying not to disrupt the moment, moved silently towards them. She whispered, “Stay still, Delenn. Do not move until he is ready to disengage. It is easy to harm yourself or your mate at this moment."

Delenn gasped for breath, but managed to say, "The last thing I would want is for this to stop, Nashon. I will not move."

Neroon laughed from beneath her. "I may not be able to let her go! As for myself, I may never move again!" He grasped Delenn's hands in his, twining his fingers through hers, and supporting her weight on his arms, "Stay with me; I can feel myself retracting. I will not let you fall, Delenn."

Delenn’s lips curved up in a smile that lit up the room like a thousand suns. Neroon thought to himself he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Finally, their connection broke, and he released her hands, a little reluctantly. She rose gracefully, and retrieved her robe from the floor, putting in over her shoulders, but not closing it. She sat back down on the couch beside Neroon, glancing sideways at him, from under her lashes. Neroon grinned momentarily like an idiot, then stifled a laugh as he imagined what he looked like. Nashon explained there was a small chamber for cleansing off the main room if either desired it. Delenn shook her head, remaining seated. Neroon cleared his throat, and asked, “Secha, may we have a moment alone? I will need to get back to the grouphouse soon, but I would like to speak privately with Delenn.”

Nashon hesitated, but Delenn signaled her acquiescence, and she simply nodded, before adding, “When you are finished, Delenn, return to our rooms. We are done for this evening. And Neroon, you may ring for an attendant. They will escort you back to the changing room, where you will find your clothing. It has been a pleasure, warrior.”

She bowed, and left the room.

 

*************************

 

Neroon suddenly felt very awkward. He had never been a wordsmith like some of his cohort, and had never been in a situation quite like this before. He was still gathering his thoughts when Delenn asked, “Why did you come here?”

“What? Was my purpose not obvious?” Neroon stammered slightly as those large green eyes seemed to look right through him.

“Your immediate purpose, yes. But what lay behind it, I wonder? Warriors seldom utilize these services, and you are very good looking…I mean, I wouldn’t think…” her voice tailed off in abject embarrassment.

Neroon smiled and took her hand. “Thank you. But you are right—how do you see things so clearly? This was a test for me. My brothers felt I needed to learn something, and this is how they chose to teach me.”

“What have you learned?”

“I think…I think I have learned that it is possible to look beyond surface differences to see the internal similarities. That sometimes you need to make a leap of faith, and trust what your heart tells you rather than what you have been told.”

“Strange,” mused Delenn aloud. “That is rather what I learned as well. I had some…preconceptions about your caste, I am afraid.”

“And I of yours,” interrupted Neroon. “I always thought the religious caste consisted solely of zealots and martyrs. Those who talk and pray rather than act and live…Valen! I couldn’t have been more wrong, could I?”

Delenn was silent for a moment. “Many in my caste are reluctant to act. That is true. And I may not be representative. I am considered a bit odd, I think.”

“How odd?” asked Neroon, trying to sound reassuring rather than curious.

“I have an interest in the old stories, the prophecies of Valen. The history of the Great War.”

“You are interested in battle tales? They have much to teach us about honor and duty. My people study them for their tactics and battle plans, but they are considered old-fashioned at best. We do not have much reverence for history beyond its practical application to the present.”

“The application to the present is what I am concerned with.” Delenn closed her robe, and said, “I had better go. Nashon will be expecting me.”

Neroon stood, and extending his hands, helped her to her feet. He reached down and picked up her shoes, placing them on the seat. Then he extended one arm, placing his hand over her heart, and touching his own chest with the other. Delenn mirrored the gesture, and they bowed towards each other, gently touching their foreheads together.

“I do not know if I will see you again in this life, Delenn, but I will never forget you, or this night.”

Delenn looked up, her gaze piercing through him, “I rather think we will see each other again, Neroon. I will not forget.” And with that enigmatic declaration, she paused only to pick up her shoes, letting them dangle from one hand, and left the room without a backward glance.

 

Neroon stared after her for a moment, wondering what she knew and how she knew it. Then he shook his head, tugged his robe down, cursing its inadequate length, and rang the bell for the attendant.


End file.
